Pervo, eu?
by Karen Pads
Summary: Remus POV::: Remus descobre que é pervo, será? Quer dizer, ele, o cerinho, sendo um pervertido? :::Presente para Carol Ann Potter:::


_**Pervo, eu!?**_

_**N/A: **_PARABÉNS ANN!! Esse é o meu presente de aniversário para você **(Lizzie: Nosso) **_(Jane: É)_!! Espero que goste dessa fic!!

**Dedicado: **à Ann Potter, minha mana gêmea mais nova; à Sophia Evans e à Kate Moony!!

**Disclaimer: **Os marotos são da Ann (pelo menos hoje) !! Não discutam comigo.

_**Pervo, eu!?**_

Seus amigos mostram mais como você é do que você imagina. Sério. Quer que eu prove? Ok.

Prazer, Remus John Lupin ou Aluado para os íntimos. Tenho três amigos inseparáveis, Sirius Arcturus Black (ou Almofadinhas), James Ludwig Potter (ou Pontas) e Peter Pettigrew (ou Rabicho). Somos "Os Marotos", o grupinho mais "popular" de nossa escola. Vou falar de cada um de meus separadamente.

**James: **Impulsivo, obstinado, cabeça-quente, bondoso, justo (às vezes), bagunceiro... James é aquela pessoa que sempre protegerá quem não pode se defender. É muito safado e sua mente é um tanto quanto perniciosa.

**Peter: **tímido, simpático, um pouco obtuso... Peter é aquela pessoa que você sempre pode contar para serviços pequenos e minuciosos (se é que vocês me entendem).

**Sirius: **Ah! Sirius Black. Esse é o garoto mais safado, pervertido, narcisista, legal, animado, divertido e palhaço que já vi na vida. Sirius tem o dom de encher uma festa sem que muitas pessoas saibam dela.

**Remus (sim, eu):** Tímido, bondoso, estudioso (num nível nerd, como diriam Sirius e James), bem-educado... Sou uma pessoa muito responsável e muito sensata.

Após essa brevíssima biografia você deve estar achando que eu sou louco. Como assim meus amigos mostram como eu sou?

Primeiro, permitam que eu os situe no dia de hoje.

Eu caminhava lentamente pelos corredores de Hogwarts, quando eu ouvi esse diálogo:

_(N/A: Gente as partes que tiverem em negrito são gemidos)_

-Mais para cima – disse uma voz feminina sexy.

-Aqui? - uma voz masculina muito rouca.

-Não, mais pro lado. **AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!! **

Nesse ponto do diálogo, eu ouvi um estrondo como se um (ou dois) corpos tivessem caído no chão.

-**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!** - a garota gemeu.

-Relaxa... - eu ouvi o cara falando num sussurro rouco.

Não agüentando (Ora, eu sou um monitor!). Saí do meu lugar e falei:

-Aqui não é lugar para essas putarias!!

O que eu vi me fez corar feito um louco. Eles estavam arrumando os corredores com enfeites. Só isso. O barulho dos corpos foi pelo fato do garoto ter caído da escada.

-Cara, você é pervo, hein. - comentou a garota rolando os olhos.

-Pervo, eu!? - eu perguntei assustado. Como assim EU era (ou sou) pervo?

-Dãããã! Ele é um maroto. - o garoto disse sem se importar.

Saí dali sem saber ONDE enfiar a minha cara. Eu fiz a coisa que um homem faz quando está confuso: procurei meus amigos e sabem o que os meus amiguinhos lindos responderam sobre a científica pergunta: "Eu sou Pervo?". Bem, vejam o que eles responderam:

**Peter: **Sei lá. Eu acho que você, Aluado, consegue ser mais pervertido que o Almofadinhas às vezes. Bem, isso é o que eu acho.

**James: **É lógico que você é! E minha ruivinha (Lily Evans) também! Eu sei porque aquela fez que eu meti a mão n... (Er, a Lily não ia gostar de ver isso escrito, hehe)

**Sirius: **Duh! Você só descobriu isso agora??

Tradução: o resultado da minha enquete mostra que eu sou pervo, mas EU não sou pervo!!

Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou. Não sou.

Enfim, Remus John Lupin não é pervo!! É impossível isso! SIMPLESMENTE IMPOSSSÍVEL!

-Remus, para te animar, eu fiz uma festa masculina. - eu ouvi o Sirius falando. - O tema é: "Playboy".

HUUUUUUUUM! Várias garotas de coelhinhas. Será que vão servir Orgasmos¹?

-Sim, com direito à Orgasmos. - eu ouvi o James.

**Manhã Seguinte...**

-E aí Aluado, foi bom para você? - eu ouvi o James dizer. Eu ri.

Bem, como eu disse no início: "Seus amigos mostram mais como você é do que você imagina.". E, bem, é verdade. Eu sou pervo mais meus amigos são mais!

**Fim! **

**N/A: **Parabéns Ann!! Espero que tenha se divertido com o seu presente de aniversário. **(Lizzie: Idem)**

**Sobre a fic: **Eu tenho um amigo que fala que eu sou pervertida (sim, Marcos é você), mas eu tenho amigos que são muito mais do que eu, então eu escrevi essa fic! E achei que a Ann iria adorar, então dei de presente para ela! XD

¹Sim, Orgasmo é a bebida.

**PARABÉNS ANN!!**

**Lizzie: Parabéns Ann, que Merlin te dê o maroto que você ama e uma lhama!!**

_Jane: Parabéns Ann!! Que tenhamos feito você sorrir com essa fic. XD_

**Aviso final: **Podem reviewsar à vontade!

**PS:** Próximas atualizações em breve! n.n

Beijos!! (Das Três)


End file.
